meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
The King
The King & Eye is an album by The Residents, released in 1989 on Enigma Records in the United States and Torso in Europe. A studio version of the third part of the group's Cube-E live show, the album is narrated by an aging Elvis Presley impersonator, telling the story of "The Baby King" to his two grandchildren through Presley's back catalog of hits. History The Residents used an unusual approach when recording this album - they rented studio space at Different Fur Studios in San Francisco for a day, rather than use their own facilities, to see how such an environment would affect their work. The results got mixed reviews. The "nothing new" complaint which had plagued the two American Composer Series albums resurfaced, and some felt that the studio version just did not live up to the live performance. Ian Shirley, in his biography Meet The Residents, describes the entire production as weak. Others, on the other hand, felt that the album was wonderful: Cole Gagne praises it highly in Sonic Transports. The album's packaging was also handled differently: while Pore Know Graphics, the band's own in-house design group, did the actual cover art, the group hired Rex Ray, who was doing all of the UWEB artwork at the time, to do the packaging. On the album, the parts of the two grandchildren, Shorty and Shirley, are played by Simon Timony and Jana Flynn, the children of TEC Tones' Tom Timony and The Cryptic Corporation's Homer Flynn respectively. Liner Notes "On January 8th 1935, Glady's and Vernon Presley produced identical twin boys, Jesse Garon and Elvis Aron. Meanwhile, Tom "The Colonel" Parkar had a circus act featuring a pony and a monkey. Jesse Garon died at birth."The Colonel" told Elvis Aron that he would make him a king. Elvis became a king, but that didn't help get his name spelt correctly on his Tombstone. "The King" earned 316 gold records. Among them were the following songs:" - The Residents. Track listing # Blue Suede Shoes (2:36) # The Baby King Part 1 (1:14) # Don't Be Cruel (2:58) # Heartbreak Hotel (1:55) # All Shook Up (2:03) # Return To Sender (2:58) # The Baby King Part 2 (1:20) # Teddy Bear (3:20) # Devil In Disguise (2:56) # Stuck On You (2:13) # Big Hunk O' Love (2:47) # A Fool Such As I (2:33) # The Baby King Part 3 (1:26) # Little Sister (2:55) # His Latest Flame (2:38) # Burning Love (3:04) # Viva Las Vegas (3:09) # The Baby King Part 4 (1:47) # Love Me Tender (4:54) # The Baby King Part 5 (1:06) # Hound Dog (2:18) Credits Produced By: The Cryptic Corporation Laurie Amat: Sings Bruce Anderson: Plays Guitar Jana Flynn & Simon Timony: Portray The Kids Cover By: Pornographics Photography by: Henrik Kam Package Design by: '''Rex Ray '''Cubo-Residents costumes designed & built by: Ron Davies Recorded At: '''Different Fur Studios, San Francisco, CA '''Engineered By: Howard Johnston Assisted By: Ron Rigler & Chris Kellas 'Personal Management By: 'The Cryptic Corporation 'Professional Management By: 'Rich Shupe Release History See also * Cube-E * Don't Be Cruel * The King & Eye: RMX * Elvis Presley External links and references * The King & Eyeat The Residents Historical * The King & Eyeat RZWeb * The King & Eyeat Discogs Category:Albums Category:Cube-E Category:The King & Eye